


What If

by Starfire91



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire91/pseuds/Starfire91
Summary: We all know the story of Naruto, the Leaf's most hard headed, unpredictable, knuckle-headed ninja. But what if Naruto and Kurama had a semi-decent relationship by the time he was a ninja? What if Naruto was adopted and not just left alone? What it he was a she, but nobody knew?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey guys, so this is my first official story on this website, I hope you guys like it, normally I would have more to say in the beginning, but since this is only the first chapter of my first story I guess this will have to do
> 
> Me: on a side note I am open to any suggestions to different titles for this story

_Kakashi's POV -night of the nine tailed fox attack-_

I ran towards where the nine tails was last seen. Minato-sensei is fighting it, I have to help him before it's-

I stopped when I saw Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, walking away from where the fox was. As he got closer I saw he was holding a small child wrapped in a blanket.

"Kakashi."

"Yes Third Hokage?" Where is Minato Sensei?

"Please watch over this child until I can find an orphanage to place him in." He handed me the sleeping baby, it didn't take long to recognize the bright yellow hair.

"This is-"

"Minato's child. Yes. And the new jinchruriki of the nine tailed fox." But that would mean that Minato Sensei seal it into his own child, and Kushina likely wouldn't have survived having the nine tailed fox extracted from her in the first place.

And the cost of the sealing justu Minato Sensei most likely used is...his life.

"Minato Sensei isn't-" the Third looked away, "...I see" I looked down at the child, the only difference in his/her appearance from Minato's was the three whisker-like birthmarks on both cheeks.

"Her name is Naruto."

_The next day_

The Third was acting as Hokage until either they find a new one to replace Minato Sensei or they decided to just make him Hokage again when I was called to the Hokage office, and to bring Naruto.

"Kakashi, thank you for coming, I found a an orphanage that would be willing to take in Naruto." I looked down at the infant.

"No."

"No?"

"You can't send Naruto to an orphanage, she will be ignored or abused because of the nine tailed fox, same if you leave her on her own once she's old enough."

"Then what do you propose, Kakashi?"

"I will adopt Naruto." I told the third.

"Kakashi, you are too y-"

"I am a jounin and an anbu, I think I'd be able to watch one child." I said making it clear I was certain.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours, though it was probably just minuets, when Naruto started to cry as she woke from her nap; I started to rock her in my arms to quiet her.

The Third sighed, "Very well, Kakashi, if you are certain you can care for both the child and yourself, then I suppose you can adopt Naruto." I smiled under my mask. I was relieved that I would be able to watch over the legacy of my...former...sensei, instead of Naruto being sent to a foster who wouldn't care or even hate Naruto.

"However, if I hear that you are not able to care for Naruto then she will be sent to an orphanage." I nodded, I just have to make sure that never happens.

"Also I have made it forbidden for anyone to speak of the nine tails being sealed inside of Naruto, and for the few that know, that she is Minato's heir. After all if enemy ninja were to find out then Naruto and the leaf village could be targeted. And that includes you, Kakashi, you must not tell Naruto of either of these things either." I nodded, though I wished I could at least tell Naruto who her parents were, the Third did have a point. Though I'm pretty sure that the only people who even knew Minato and Kushina were having a child are Jiraiya, the Third, Mikoto Uchiha, and myself.

Besides if nobody Naruto's age new of the nine tails being sealed in her then she would be more likely to make friends than in it were public knowledge.

The Third sighed, "I'll get the paperwork for you."

"Thank you." I said as the Hokage left to get the paper work done, though I did miss him mutter. "As if I didn't have enough of that already."


	2. Naruto's childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: so I decided to just post the second chapter right away instead of waiting because I am impatient and the t=first chapter was short anyway

_Naruto's POV - age five_

I walked into the house and made sure dad wasn't back from his mission yet, before I ran to find the first aid kit, holding my arm.

I wrapped a bandage thingy around my arm after putting the medicine on the wound, all while trying not to cry from the pain.

Why do all the villagers hate me? Did I do something wrong? Should I apologize for whatever I did, or would that just make them angrier?

After I finished I put away the first aid kit just as the front door opened, "Naruto?"

"Daddy, you're home!" I hugged him, before remembering my arm.

"How was your mission?" I asked, hiding my arm behind my back. The action did not go unnoticed.

He grabbed my arm, "Naruto, what happened?"

"Nothing."

He looked me in the eyes, "Then why do you have a bandage wrapped around your arm?"

I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes, "Daddy, a-am I a monster?"

His eyes widened, well eye since I couldn't see the other one under his headband. "No, of course not."

"Then w-why do the vi-villagers hate me a-and say that I a-am?" I was really trying not to cry.

He hesitated, "How about I take you to Ichiraku, would you like that?" I new he was just trying to change the subject.

I nodded anyway.

_Naruto POV - age seven_

'Dad won't be home until tomorrow' I thought as I limped home.

They were really trying to kill me this time, weren't they? All because I was 'acting like a girl.' I would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much.

I leaned against my bedroom door as I examined my injuries. I had several cuts and bruises on my arms and legs, I think one or two of my ribs were broken, and looking in the mirror I saw I had a black eye too. I should probably get ice for that.

My eyes felt heavy.

Dad won't be happy when he sees me. He always gets really angry when he finds out the villagers are messing with me. He always gets a new lock on the door when that happens too.

My eyes closed.

Maybe I can just tell him I fell, that way he won't be angry.

I fell asleep.

" **Kit!** " My eyes shot open, this isn't my room, it looked like a cave here, my room definitely isn't a cave.

I stood up and realized I hurt a lot less than before. The cuts and bruises looked smaller too.

I walked down the cave towards the voice.

Probably not the smartest thing to do, but's it's better than doing nothing.

I felt a chill as I turned into a bigger part of the cave and needless to say I was shocked to see what I saw. In the middle of the cave were bars that went up to the ceiling, almost like a prison. But it wasn't the cage that was shocking. It was what was in the cage.

" **Don't ever do anything that idiotic again. If you were to die before I escape then so will I.** " It yelled at me.

I fell backwards, "B-big fox." on the other of the cage was in fact a big fox. A fox with nine tails?

No way, the nine tailed fox is dead. Dad told me so. But then why is he here? I've never seen it before so this couldn't just be a dream.

The fox was now lying down, as if he forgot I was even here. I stood up.

"I-I'm Naruto Hatake, and you don't scare me! Believe it!" I decided to just ignore the fact that I was shaking like a leaf.

The fox opened his eyes and looked at me, " **Hatake?** " Why was he so confused by that?

"Y-yeah, why?" I'm not scared. Not scared at all.

He was still looking at me weird before he just closed his eyes.

My eyes opened.

I looked around to see that I was back in my room, so was that just a dream then?

I looked at my arms, there was no injury of any kind on either. And in the mirror I saw that my black eye was gone too.

So not a dream, huh?

That stupid fox must be the reason the villagers all hate me. I don't get it, why was the fox that attacked the village in my head, or something? 

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Bringing a pair of scissors with me.

My hair only went to my chin, not very long, but apparently long enough for me to be 'acting like a girl.'

So I cut it.

it was just hair after all.

_The Next Day_

"Naruto." I woke up startled. Oh it's only dad.

"Hi dad, welcome home." I said, still tired.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"I didn't fell like walking to bed," true. after everything that happened yesterday I was lucky I didn't just fall asleep in the bathroom.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Oh yeah. My hair.

There was no reason to anger him by telling him the villagers hurt me since all the injuries were gone now.

"I didn't want it long anymore so I cut it." I think I did a pretty good job cutting it, it now went to my ears and I had cut it pretty evenly too. Well I think so, I couldn't really tell if the back is even too.

"Did something happen?" well the villagers attacked me then left me for dead, I barely made it home. And then some giant nine tailed fox brought me to this weird cave place, practically threatened me, and then I woke up with all my injuries healed.

"No."

_Naruto's POV- two months later_

"Naruto, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Dad said and led me out of the house, where there was another boy, maybe five or six years older than me. He had longish black hair that he kept in a low ponytail and black eyes, and he was wearing an anbu uniform like Dad's...

"Naruto, this is Itachi Uchiha, he works with me in the anbu, he's going to watch you whenever I'm out on longer missions." so he knows, or suspects, that the villagers are meaner to me when he's not around.

"Hi Itachi." I still haven't told dad I knew about the fox. What if he doesn't know about the fox, and doesn't like me anymore if I did tell him. Or if he does know maybe he has a good reason not to tell me. I mean it's not like the fox and I have communicated since then, but knowing just feels different. For now though I mostly imagined it as a really weird dream.

"Naruto." I blinked and looked up when I heard dad call my name.

"huh?"

"Have you been listening?" I smiled and rubbed the back of my head, "heh, sorry I was, thinking."

"Oh, did it hurt?"

"Very funny Dad!" I yelled, before I heard laughing behind me.

"She really is...energetic, isn't she," He smiled.

"And what is that..supposed to...mean..." my yell turned into me just looking at him weirdly. Did he just-

I looked to dad, who had an equally shock expression, I assume, how is it that I live with him and I've never actually seen his face? He even wears that mask while he sleeps!

Focus Naruto.

Itachi blinked, "is something wrong?"

"Well, no, but most people just assume Naruto is a boy," Dad answered while I was still staring at Itachi.

"That doesn't make sense. How could such a pretty little girl be mistaken for a boy?" I felt my face heat up, but I wasn't blushing! Not blushing I tell you!

"Ok then," I noticed dad pulled me a bit farther away from Itachi, I ignored his over protectiveness.

"So Naruto," Itachi smiled, kneeling down to look me in the eyes, "would you be ok with it if I were to watch you while your father is away?" I nodded. I like him. He's a good person.

I looked up sharply. I didn't see or hear anything, I felt something. Like something was watching me, I felt that same chill I felt when I met the fox.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" I looked at dad, before smiling a bit to brightly.

"Nah, I just thought I heard something, probably just hearing things though."

"Ok," Dad was still looking at me strangely, but didn't question me anymore.

"Bye Itachi!" I waved excitedly as he walked away, he waved back, though more calmly.

It was only after he was gone and dad was inside that I let the smile fall from my face.

I guess there's no way I can call what happened with the fox a dream anymore, can I?

But at least now I have another person I can count on. He's a good guy, I can tell.

_Naruto's POV - Age seven and a half_

I ran through the village to get home, ignoring the glares sent to me with a smile on my face.

I'd be lying if I said my life has gotten worse since I met Itachi and the fox- well mostly Itachi. The fox usually just threatens me, or yells at me on the few occasions we actually communicate. Not that I try to annoy him or anything like that.

Anyway, now when dad leaves on one of his missions Itachi watches me, and he's really nice too. And with him around the villagers have less chances to attack me.

And the old man and his daughter at Ichiraku really seem to like me too, though that's probably 'cause I'm there a lot and eat a lot of ramen. There was also Dad's friend Might Gai, he's funny and really likes me. And then there's Hikari from the hospital, I've only been there a couple of times but she's always the one who helps me and she's really nice too.

I silently cheered as I successfully got home without being attacked.

Maybe the villagers are starting to like me?

_' **Doubt it.** '_

_'shut up, I'm trying to be hopeful,'_

I went strait to the kitchen and made myself some instant ramen, glaring at it as it took forever to cook.

Dad got home around the time I expected, aka about three hours after he said he would be home.

"Naruto,"

"Yeah?" I looked at him, eating my instant ramen.

"would you like to go to the ninja academy?"

A smile grew on my face, "YEAH! Believe It!"

I ran out of the house, cheering as I ran in to the city.

I stopped when I saw Itachi, I laughed silently and I tip-toed up to him so I could scare him.

Well I tried anyway.

I was poked in the forehead when I got close and he didn't even turn around!

"Hello Naruto."

"No fair." I really wanted to scare him.

"What's not fair?" he smiled.

"Don't act all innocent, you know what you did!" people started to stare.

"And what is that exactly?" I pouted at him before I remembered why I came out here in the first place.

I smiled as I told him the news.

"Is that so, that would mean that you might be in the same class as my younger brother."

A week later I was taking classes at the academy...well sleeping through most of them actually.

I met kids there too, even though usually their parents wouldn't let them be around me, there's not much they could do here.

There was Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. He looks a lot like Itachi, only with shorter hair that was styled stupidly. But what was really annoying about him was that all the girls in class seemed to have a crush on him.

There was Sakura Haruno. A girl with pink hair and pretty green eyes. Too bad she had a crush on Sasuke too.

Then there was Hinata Hyuga. She has dark blue hair and light lavender eyes. She seems shy, though I never really talk to her. I think she avoids me, and she gets super nervous whenever I'm around. Oh well, think we could have been good friends.

And then there was Kiba Inuzuka, a real jerk if you ask me. He had brown hair and red paint marks on both his cheeks. Not to mention he always has his puppy with him. But that being said he's probably the most fun one here.

There was also Shikamaru Nara. He had Black hair he kept in a gravity defying ponytail and barely had better grades than me. He literally does nothing in class ever and he has better grades than me. How is that fair? But his parents are the only ones that didn't tell Shika to avoid me, so I end up spending the most time with him and his friend Choji.

_Naruto's POV - age eight_

' _No way,_ ' I ran, ' _no way,_ ' I still ran, ' _no way no way no way._ '

I was running towards where all the Uchiha lived, because there's no way Itachi actually-

I stopped running to see a massacre.

I fell backwards, "No way," I whispered.

Itachi couldn't have done this, right? This is all a misunderstanding or or something. Itachi wouldn't even hurt a fly if not necessary, so it couldn't have been him.

Tears stung my eyes.

"Naruto." I looked up to see dad standing above me.

I hugged him as tears started to fall from my eyes, "Dad, Itachi couldn't have done this, right? Th-this is all just a big misunderstanding right?"

He didn't answer me.

"Naruto, let's go home." he picked me up, he hasn't done that since I was little. I didn't try to stop him either.

A week passed and it turns out that Sasuke was the only survivor, he became distant to everyone and seemed to always be alone. Even when I tried to approach him he ignored me.

But I guess I should be used to people ignoring me by now, huh?

Itachi left the village as soon as he killed all the Uchiha's...how could he have done that, I don't understand he was always so nice and when there was a spider in the house once he didn't kill it, just brought it outside, and and-

I took a breath, it doesn't matter. What's done is done. But one day I will find out _why_ he did it, that, I promise.

The fox seemed to be really quiet during this whole thing, and I didn't exactly go to talk to him either. I didn't see the point.

_Naruto's POV - age nine_

"Hi again." I smiled brightly.

I was sitting cross-legged in that weird cave place in my head, right in front of the cage that held the fox.

" **Go away.** "

"No."

The fox growled at me, not that I was scared, he's already proven that he can't kill me. He said so himself when he said that if I were to die then so would he. He probably plans to escape when I'm weakened or he gains enough energy, but he'd still have to make sure I don't die before that.

" **Why.** "

"Huh?" I looked up at the fox.

" **Why don't you hate me? I destroyed the village and killed many in it. I'm the reason the village hates you. I killed-** " he cut himself off.

"You did it again." I frowned

" **Did what?** "

"You acted like you knew something I didn't, and were about to tell me, then stopped." I made eye contact with the fox, "You did it when we first met too."

" **Just answer the question.** "

"hm, well." I stood up and climbed up some of the rocks, my arms out to the sides to help keep my balance, "there's already to much hate in this world, so why should I spread more hate? I grew up all my life with people hating me, so why would I want anyone else to feel that way? Besides," I smiled towards him, "you don't seem to be the kind of guy who would just attack somewhere without a reason, not with your free will at least."

The fox just stared at me. I guess he didn't expect that answer.

"fine," I smiled walking towards and through the bars of the cage, "I'm sure, that if you were to kill me in here the seal would be broken and you would be set free," I looked at the fox who just stood there, I felt really small next to him. He just stared at me in shock, like he didn't know what to do, "See?" I walked back through the cage.

"See you later, I should really get some sleep," I said as I opened my eyes to find my self in my dark room. I find it easier to talk with the fox when when dad thinks I'm sleeping, that way I don't just space out and he thinks something's wrong.

_Naruto POV - age ten_

I flinched as I put on my shirt and stared my reflection, frowning.

I looked down before laying down on my bed, closing my eyes.

" **What do you want?** " He didn't even look up as I entered my mind place.

"I don't know what to do."

" **With?** "

"W-well, it'll be hard to hide the fact that I'm girl..once I start...start developing," I looked away.

The fox snickered at me.

" **And I should care because?** "

"Well it's your fault I have to hide it in the first place."

" **Not my problem.** "

I glared at the fox before thinking of something.

Giant nine tailed fox or not he's still a guy, and guys have one crippling weakness.

I started crying.

" **No, don't do that. Stop that. Kit. Stop.** "

I continued to cry.

" **Fine, just, place a genjutsu over yourself so you look like a boy.** "

I smiled, "hey, that's a really good idea!"

" **Why you, you tricked me.** "

"Well what else was I supposed to do?"

I turned to leave before remembering something.

"Uh, I have one more question...How do I use a genjutsu?"

" **Why would I tell you?!** "

"Fine, I'll just look in up in the library."

_Naruto's POV - age eleven_

"So it's probably a little late for me to ask this, but do you have a name?" I looked up at the fox.

" **Mind your own business.** "

"So you do! What is it."

" **Why do you care?** "

"Well I don't want to refer to you as 'The Fox' or 'The Nine Tailed Fox' a bit long to say every time I talk to you."

" **Go away.** "

"Tell me."

" **No.** "

"If you don't tell me I'm never gonna stop doing this: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

" **Stop that awful noise.** "

"then tell me EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." I stopped when the fox's red/orange paw came crashing down next to me.

"Fine," I looked down, walking away.

I heard the fox sigh behind me, " **Kurama.** "

I looked back at the fox, "Huh?"

He growled, looking away, " **My name, Kurama.** "

"Kurama," I repeated before smiling, "That's a nice name. Why didn't you just tell me sooner?"

The fox-Kurama I mean-didn't answer, just looked away.

I started to walk away before stopping to look back at the cage and frowned.

"That cage is stupid." I stated.

" **Yeah, so what?** "

"Well this place is, like, part of my mind or something, right?"

" **Yeah...** " he looked at me suspiciously as I closed my eyes.

I imagined the cage turning into a collar for Kurama, and then made the cave into a grassy field. I opened my eyes to see exactly that, "There. Much better."

Kurama just stared at me in shock.

" **You are insane.** "

I smiled at him, "see ya."

I opened my eyes to find my self in my room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So yeah, that's the second chapter. My favorite of the ones I've writen for this story, uh please review you like/dislikes, questions or concerned


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hellos, ah so I guess I'm updating now, again. I should probably space them out a little more but whatever  
> Me: also yay I got a review, I'm going to respond to review here before the chapter
> 
> theweirdo: Apparently my computer thinks it was published after it was updated. Unless that was supposed to happen. Which I highly doubt...Okay, now I'm doubting myself...Am I that tired?  
> The writing isn't awesome but it'll do, I'm quite interested how this'll turn out. Good luck, keep it up and stay well!! I'll be looking forward to more!!!
> 
> Me: Thanks for the review!!! and well I posted the first two chapter pretty close to each other so maybe that's why it made it look like it was published before it was updated, since it was updated minutes afterit was updated  
> Me: anyway onto the story!

_Naruto's POV_

"Naruto, get back here! When I get my hands on you-"

"You've crossed the line this time Naruto!"

I laughed as I ran from the two ninja following me, "Give it up, your just mad 'cause you don't have the guts to do what I do, do ya? Losers, you'll never catch me."

Now you might be wondering why these two were so mad at me, well let's just say that out of boredom I decided to turn the Hokage monument into my little art project.

I was wearing an orange and blue jacket, orange pants with a black shuriken holster, and a pair of green goggles, all while using a genjutsu to make me look like a guy, of course.

I leaned against a fence and held up a cloth with the fence's pattern on it as the two ninja ran right past me, laughing to myself.

"That was too easy." I laughed.

"Oh yeah Naruto?" I screamed as Iruka-sensei appeared behind me.

_' **Busted**.'_

_'Shut up'_

"Where'd you come from Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" I asked my academy teacher.

"No what are you doing here, You're supposed to be in class."

_time skip_

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto, tomorrow is the graduation test and your going to mess it up." Iruka -sensei told me in the class room, though tying me up seemed a bit much.

"Hmp," I turned away from him.

"Fine. Because _you_ missed it Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!"

"Awww!" came the whine from the entire class.

Sakura was up first, "all right, let's do it. Transform!" she said as she turned into a perfect double of Iruka-sensei.

"All right, transformed into me, very good."

"Yes I did it! yes. Sasuke did you see that?" Sakura cheered.

"Next Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura walked off as Sasuke walked up.

He didn't even say anything as he transformed into another Iruka Sensei.

"uh, good. Next Naruto Hatake."

"This is a total waste of time, Naruto," "We always pay for your screw ups." Said Shikamaru and Ino.

"Like I care." I muttered as I walked forward with a smirk.

"Transform!" I said as I turned into a googly eyed version of Iruka-sensei with buck teeth with the nose and ears way to big.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS, THIS IS YOU LAST WARNING" he yelled as I transformed back, laughing.

_time skip_

"This sucks, loser." I muttered.

"You're not going anywhere until you've cleaned off every single drop of paint." Iruka yelled at me.

"So what." I muttered, I'd be worried about how dad would react to me being out late, if he wasn't out on a mission. He said he'd be home at about seven so I have until ten-ish to be home.

"Naruto."

"What do you want now, Sensei?"

"Your dad is out on a mission isn't he?"

"Yeah, so what?

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe after you clean this all up, I could take you out for some ramen, the good stuff, what do you think?"

"Now that's some serious motivation! I'll have this clean in no time!" I smiled.

_time skip_

I smiled as I ate the ramen that Iruka-sensei bought for me at Ichiraku's.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Why did you do that to the Hokage Monument? I mean you know who the Hokage are, don't you?"

"'course I do," I said as I finished my ramen, "Everyone knows, the Hokage were the strongest in the leaf village. And the Forth Hokage was the strongest of them all, he was the one who saved the village from the nine tailed fox twelve years ago." As far as the rest of the village knows I'm still ignorant to the giant fox sealed inside me, so we're just gonna keep it that way, for now at least.

"Then why did you-"

"Because I'm going to surpass all of them and become the next Hokage, then the rest of the village will have to stop being mean to me and look up to me, believe it!"

"Uh, by the way, Iruka-sensei, I kinda wanna ask a little favor." I said.

"You want another bowl?"

"No, I want to try on your headband, come on please?"

"Oh this," his hand went up to the leaf village's headband, "no way, you can only wear the leaf headband when you graduate from the academy, you gotta pass the test tomorrow."

"That is so unfair."

He laughed, "Hey, is that why you took off your goggles?"

"I-I want another bowl!"

_The Next Day_

"Alright we will now begin the final exam. When your name is called please proceed to the testing room. Your final will be on the Clone Jutsu." Of all the jutsu we've learned why does it have to be the clone jutsu? I knew I should have asked dad for help but nooooooo.

But he did look pretty tired last night...

" ** _How is it that you can have a constant genjutsu over yourself, yet you are not able to preform something as simple as the clone_ jutsu?** "

_'Shut up, if I knew I would fix it.'_

When my name was called I stood awkwardly across from Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Just staring at Iruka-sensei isn't going to help anything.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

So why do I just keep staring?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Naruto please preform the clone jutsu now."

"R-right"

Oh duh, _'hey Kurama think you could help me out a little?'_

_" **That would be cheating.** " _was his annoying response.

_'SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE?'_

"Naruto, the clone jutsu."

"yeah, ok."

All right, you can do this Naruto. Believe it.

"Clone Jutsu!"

A second me appeared next to me, kinda. It looked like someone washed all the color away from me, beat me up, then left me there...at least it still looked like a guy though, that'd be a stupid way for my secret to be exposed.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka yelled at me as I looked down.

"Iruka-sensei, he was a little off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and create a clone. You know he really wants to become a ninja. We could cut him a break and pass him." Mizuki-sensei said as I looked up, this doesn't make much sense since it's obvious he doesn't like me, he hides it pretty well, but sometimes I catch him glaring at me when he thinks I don't notice and every time he passes out tests mine always has a genjutsu on it, which is easy enough for me to get rid of but still.

"Mizuki-sensei, the other students all created at least three effective clones, Naruto only created one and look at it. It's pitiful. I can't pass him." Well he's not wrong, but it's still frustrating, I really wanted to be a ninja. Next year I guess.

_time skip_

After the exam I sat on the swing outside the academy as all the other students celebrated becoming Genin. It wasn't my swing exactly, the other parents would never let their kids some around it since I'm here so often.

"There, do you see him?" I overheard two girls talking about me.

"It's that boy, I heard he's the only one who failed."

"hmp, serves him right."

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja, he's the one who-

"shh, we're not allowed to talk about that." It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they were talking about Kurama, knowing why they all hate me doesn't make me feel any better

Hearing footsteps behind my I turned around and saw Mizuki-sensei standing behind me.

_time skip_

Mizuki and I sat on the roof of a building in the village.

"Iruka-sensei's tough, but he's not against you. He wants you to be strong with all his heart, and that won't happen if he goes easy on you." Mizuki tried to reassure me...Maybe I was wrong about him not liking me?

"Yeah I know, it's just I really wanted to graduate this year."

I heard him laugh slightly, "then I guess I have to tell you." I looked up at Mizuki-sensei "huh?" he had a small smirk on his face, "it's a secret but I guess I'll let you in on it."

_'A secret.'_

_' **Kit, you are aware this is the most obvious trap ever, right?** '_

_'Don't be so pessimistic, Kurama.'_

_time skip_

I sat looking at a scroll in the forest, Mizuki-sensei told me that if I took this scroll and learned a jutsu in it then Iruka-sensei would have to graduate me...OK so Kurama's pessimistic thought of this being a trap is probably true considering the fact that he told me to go to this part in the forest...but still I was curious about what was in the scroll.

"Lets see, the first one here is Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu...another clone jutsu, seriously?"

_time skip_

I was breathing hard as Iruka Sensei walked up to me, "It's all over," he said.

I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head, "huh?" "caught me already, not bad. You're quick Sensei, I only has time to learn one technique."

"Hey Iruka Sensei, I learned a jutsu in this scroll and that means you'll pass me. That's how it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."

"What? Where did you get that idea?"

_' **Told you it was a trap.** '_

_'shut up!'_

"Mizuki Sensei told me. He told me where to find the scroll..and this place..."

"LOOK OUT!" the next thing I knew Iruka-sensei pushed me and several Kunai were thrown where I was a second ago, a few hitting Iruka Sensei.

"I see you found our little hideaway." I heard Mizuki-sensei say.

"So that's the way it is. I should have known." Iruka said.

"Naruto, give me the scroll! Now!" Mizuki yelled at me, I could only stare at Iruka Sensei in shock, he saved me, and he got hurt doing it. I can accept Mizuki attacking me, people have been doing that almost my entire life, but he hurt Iruka-sensei, one of the few people who care about me.

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power!" Iruka-sensei told me.

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you 'cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll."

"Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto."

Mizuki laughed, "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying," "No Mizuki!" "They've been lying to you your entire life, Naruto, since the decree twelve years ago." My eyes widened slightly, he's talking about Kurama, isn't he? "Everyone know about it except you, Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now, he'd do anything to shut me up."

"Don't tell him Mizuki! It's forbidden!"

"The decree is no one can tell you that the nine tailed fox is inside you! The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the leaf village has taken over your body. You are the nine tailed fox!"

"Stop it!"

"They've been sneaking around your entire life, didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt. Like they hated you for just being there." I looked down slightly, I already knew this, but it's different when someone actually told me.

"Hatake isn't even your actual father," at that my eyes widened, "what?" "You were just some orphan that the Forth Hokage sealed the fox into. Kakashi just felt sorry for you so he adopted you, though he might as well have left you alone to die, giving the leaf village one less problem to deal with."

"You will never be accepted in this village, even your beloved Sensei hates you, I wouldn't be surprised if your so called father even hated you." I was so shocked I didn't even notice Mizuki pulling a giant Shuriken off his back until it was to late for be to dodge.

"NARUTO GET DOWN!" I covered my head and waited for the shuriken to hit me, but it never did.

I looked up to see Iruka-sensei covering me, the shuriken had hit him in the center of his back instead of hitting me.

"I-Iruka-sensei?"

"Iruka, are you still trying to keep up your lies even now? Iruka always hated you Naruto. It was the nine tailed fox who killed his parents, and the fox is now inside of you. He'd say anything to get the scroll from you."

N-no, Iruka-sensei has been nice to me. Sure at first he didn't like me, but that changed, right? He's strict sometimes but he's not a bad person, I mean he only wanted me to be strong and even went out of his way to get me ramen, sure that's not much but still he wouldn't do that if he didn't like me, would he?

There were to many thoughts going through my head at once, so I did the only thing I could. I ran.

"Naruto!" I didn't turn when Iruka-sensei called to me I just ran until I was out of breath and hid behind a tree.

I turned to look behind the tree to see Iruka-sensei chasing another me. Now what's going on?

"Naruto everything Mizuki said was a lie, giving me the scroll." The other me just turned around and hit Iruka.

"It can't be" Iruka said, "how did you know, Naruto? How did you know that it was me and not Iruka?" Mizuki said as his transformation wore off. The other me laughed as his transformation wore off, "Because I'm Iruka."

"You're a fool. Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family." Mizuki said.

"I don't care what you say, your not getting your hand on that scroll."

"As if you could stop me, don't you get it? Naruto is just like me." No I'm not, "How's that?" "He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are, he'll pour all his anger in that scroll and destroy everything."

"Your right."

"Huh?" Iruka-sensei really thinks that I-

"That is how beasts are, but that's not who Naruto is." I looked up, wide eyed, "Naruto is nothing like that, Naruto is one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart in it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering only makes him stronger, that's what separates him from being a beast, your wrong Naruto is nothing like the nine tailed fox, he is Naruto Hatake, of the village hidden in the leafs." I smiled as I felt my eyes water a little.

"You really believe that?" Mizuki pulled his other giant shuriken off his back, "Iruka I was going to save you for later, but I've changed my mind. Your Finished." he was about to throw the shuriken at Iruka Sensei, so I did the first thing that came to mind, I hit him, sending Mizuki flying.

"Not Bad." Mizuki said getting up.

"If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei, I'll kill you." I said with the coldest glare I could manage.

"Such big words, I could destroy you with a single move." he said.

"Take your best shot, I give it back to you a thousand fold."

"I'd like to see you try, show me what you got nine tailed fox!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a second there were about a thousand more me's in the clearing, while Mizuki was looking around, clearly panicking.

A couple minuets later Mizuki was collapsed on the ground after a painful beating from about a thousand angry Narutos.

"Sorry, I kinda got carried away." I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head, "You ok Iruka-sensei?"

"Yeah. Naruto come here for a minuet, I have something I want to give you."

...

"Sensei, how much longer now?" as I felt an added weight to my forehead.

"ok, you can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes to see Iruka-sensei, but he didn't have his headband.

"Congratulations, you graduate." he said, "and to celebrate I have a surprise, I'm taking you to get ramen tonight."

I smiled, "Thanks, really."

"No problem, Naruto."

_time skip_

"Naruto, your home late," Dad said from the other room as I closed the door and let my genjutsu fall, I was wearing the same outfit just my hair now went a little past my shoulders and my chest was more...well yeah.

"Hey dad guess what!"

"What?"

I walked into the kitchen to show off my new headband, "I passed!" I said with a bright smile.

"Oh, how unexpected." he said with his annoying eye smile

"Very funny dad!"

He laughed, "well it seems you've had an eventful day, go to sleep."

"yeah ok."

I went to my room and closed my door only for my smile to fade away for the first time since Iruka Sensei told me I passed. I changed into an over-sized T-shirt and shorts and laid down closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes to find myself standing next to a 'sleeping' Kurama.

"Kurama, did you know I was adopted?" I got no response.

"Kurama answer me." Still nothing.

"I KNOW YOUR NOT SLEEPING SO ANSWER MY QUESTION STUPID FOX!" Kurama finally turned to face me.

" **Yeah, so what?** "

"Why didn't you tell me?"

" **Wasn't my place.** " he turned away.

"Well then do you know who my birth parents are?"

" **C** **an't say.** "

"Why not?" he didn't answer.

"TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME."

" **STOP.** "

"Tell me."

The fox growled and seemed to think " **...Kushina.** " He finally muttered.

"Huh?"

" **Your mother's name.** "

The next thing I knew I opened my eyes and was in my room again...he forced me to leave...that's not fair.

_'Hey how am I supposed to find somebody with only her first name?'_ I tried to ask but he seemed to be blocking me off now.

"Stupid fox," I muttered as I turned over to actually fall asleep, "Kushina...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: and there we go! another chapter done! Please review your likes/dislikes questions or concerns and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Konohamaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey Guys! Yeah It's been a while, I know but hey I'm back!  
> Me:...yeah I don't know what else to say

_Naruto's POV_

I smiled as I posed for my ninja ID card thingy...I was going to paint my face, but I figured the old man would just make me retake the picture if I did that so I just took the picture normally...like a boring person.

A boring person with an amazing headband.

After the picture I sat across from said Hokage and the photographer, "I must say Naruto, I honestly expected you to do something strange in the photo."

"eh, why would I want to do that?" I smiled a bit nervously...he saw right through me...good thing I changed my mind.

I heard a noise from outside the room just before it opened, "Old man, I challenge you!" a little kid with a strange looking hat and over sized scarf came running in, holding a shuriken, "I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage!" He tripped.

...Ok then.

Another man came running up to the doorway, I chose to ignore his glare, "Something tripped me!" the kid yelled holding his head.

"Are you ok, Honorable Grandson? And by the way there is nothing here for you to trip on, it's pretty flat." the mystery man said.

_'Who is this kid?'_

The kid noticed me and walked over, "All right, your the one who tripped me aren't you?!" My eye twitched.

"You tripped over your own feet dork!" I held him up by the front of his scarf.

"Hey you, take your hands off of him right now! He is the Honorable Grandson of the Honorable Third Hokage!" Mystery man said pointing at the old man.

"Hm?" I looked up then back at the kid.

"What's the matter tough guy? I thought you were going to hit me. Afraid because my grandfather is the third Hokage?" My eye twitched, again.

"I don't care if he's your grandmother! So Believe it!" I hit the kid on the head.

The old man remained emotionless as mystery man seemed to be having a panic attack...ok I admit that that might have been a bit of an over reaction, but still that bratty kid needed to be taught a lesson...Still working on what that actual lesson was, but hitting him seemed like a good idea at the time.

_Hiruzen's POV_

I watched this all play out with mild intrest.

After Naruto left Ebisu began to lecture Konohamaru.

"Listen carefully, you are the honorable grandson of the honorable Third Hokage. You cannot let _that boy_ draw you into a fight, even though he deserves it. You see he is far beneath you, you mustn't stoop to his level. As your elite ninja trainer Ii am never wrong, which means I am always right. I am far beyond the other trainers, so heed my every word."

Perhaps I should have chosen a less...self proclaimed person to train Konohamaru...

"Your goal is to become the next Hokage, and I can teach you how to do it." He seemed not to notice Konohamaru leave the room. "Indeed due to my great skill I can take you quickly and easily to the top, but you must always stay close to me. You understand me. Right Honorable Grandson?" He looked up to see Konohamaru wasn't even there.

He looked around, "WHERE DID HE GO NOW?"

"I think he followed Naruto, but I have no idea where they're going," I said simply.

"He's with Naruto? that's a disaster!" He ran out of the room in a panic "HONORABLY GRANDSON!"

I sighed. ' _That was Konohamaru's twentieth sneak attack today.'_ I closed my eyes thinking, ' _And if he starts hanging around with Naruto he's sure to get worse'_ I opened my eyes back up, ' _but Naruto wouldn't teach him anything really bad...would she?'_

_Naruto's POV_

As I was walking back home I noticed the kid following me. And not doing a very good job at hiding it either.

I looked behind me to see him cover himself with a cloth in the middle of the road...I guess it was supposed to make him look like a rock or something...I just continued to walk.

And he's still following me...I looked behind me again to see him cover himself with a fence patterned cloth against a fence...except it was side ways making it obvious he was there.

"I know you following me." I said as I continued walking, "the pattern is sideways by the way."

"Saw through my disguise huh? the rumors about you are true, you're good." What rumors? That I'm a demon in disguise? That I'm a disgrace to the village? "All right! I'll be your apprentice, and you'll be my trainer."

"Don't you already have a trainer?"

"I need a new one! Please Boss?"

"...Boss?" I blinked.

"Yeah! You're the boss!" The kid must respect me...for some reason.

"...Well how can I refuse?" I rubbed the back of my head. I'm starting to like this kid.

I walked with the kid through the village, "Listen, if you want to become a master ninja you've got to learn how to control your chakra. Chakra is-"

"Chakra is the elemental life energy that is used to control jutsu. The ninja arts combine physical energy from each cell in the body with mystical energy which is intensified through training and experience. When these two chakra mix special hand signs allow the ninja to focus this combined energy for advanced jutsu."

"...cheater you read that out of a scroll." I muttered.

"Ok, no matter how much you know about chakra in theory it doesn't mean you know how to use it in practice. So for now show me a transformation jutsu."

"huh?"

"Believe it, show me a transformation jutsu and then I can start to see how I can teach you." even though I've never actually taught anyone before...

"Oh right, sure, but what am I supposed to transform into?"

"Uh," I looked around, "what about her?" I pointed to a girl with brown hair.

"No problem! Here I go Boss! Transform!" a smoke cloud appeared over him before it showed his transformation.

...ok then.

"So? Do I look like her?" the fat version of the girl said.

"Um...well the cloths kinda look like her's?"

"That looks like me?!" I looked behind me to see a very angry brown hair girl...the next thing I knew I was hit over the head...

"Now now Honorable Grandson, next time you transform into me make me a little cuter, ok? Ta." she walked away.

"She's scary." Konohamaru trembled.

"You did it, why am I the one who get's hit?"

We sat in the forest while I poked at the bump on my head.

"Sorry. It's because I'm the 'Honorable Grandson' of the third Hokage."

"Hey don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Plus I'm kinda used to it, but I'd never say that out loud.

"Now then back to the transformation jutsu, It'd probably be easier to transform into someone you see on a regular basis so what about the old man, your grandfather?"

"Yeah ok." This time he transformed into a chubby Third Hokage.

"eh, no...try skinnier.."

"Skinnier, Right!" this time he turned into a stick figure Third Hokage...

"...This is gonna be harder than I thought..Hey Konohamaru!"

"Yeah?" Normal looking Konohamaru said.

"How about when you master the regular transformations I can teach you how to make them look goofy, like with googly eyes and buck teeth."

"Cool!" He transformed again, "How about this?"

"Nope."

"This one?"

"Nu-uh."

"How 'bout now?"

"Nah."

"This good?"

"This is gonna be a long day..."

After about an hour of failed transformations I bought the two of us a couple sodas.

"So, what's with this obsession you have with the old man?"

"My grandfather named me Konohamaru, after the village, so it should be easy to remember, but nobody calls me that name, not one person in the village. That's 'cause when they look at me they don't really see me. All they see is the 'Honorable Grandson' of the Third Hokage. No one knows who I am. I can't stand it anymore, it's like I'm invisible, like I don't exist. I hate that, that's the reason why I have to become the Hokage now so people know who I am!"

"There's no way someone like you could ever become Hokage." I said as I closed my eyes.

"What?!"

"You don't become Hokage after a day or two, besides you know what you'll have to do to become Hokage?"

"What? What is it?"

I glanced at him and smirked, "You're gonna have to beat me."

"I found you." We turned around to see the mystery man from before...I should probably get his name...nah.

He glared at me like all the others.

"So Honorable Grandson, time to go home."

"NO WAY, I'M LEARNING HOW TO DEFEAT MY GRANDFATHER SO I CAN GET THE TITLE HOKAGE! NOW DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Konohamaru yelled.

"A Hokage is more than just a fighter, you must know honor, virtue, wisdom, and he must be skilled at a thousand jutsu you don't even know one jutsu."

"And who is supposed to teach him any of that? You? Yeah right, from what I've seen you've got the wisdom and honor of a goldfish. And by the way Konohamaru can use a jutsu, the transformation jutsu, well almost anyway." I took a sip of my soda, not even turning around to face the man.

And yet I can still feel his glare.

"Honorable Grandson, stop this right now! Naruto's turning you into a delinquent. Only my special training can put you on fast track to becoming Hokage." Jerk Face said as he started to pull on Konohamaru's scarf.

"Just leave me alone!" Konohamaru said as he tried to run away.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" about ten more me's appeared in the clearing.

"I'm not impressed, I'm a Jonin, an elite ninja warrior, I'm not some amateur like Mizuki." He confidently walked up.

"Transform!" I yelled as every me turned into another Konohamaru.

We ran around as the real me grabbed the actual Konohamaru and we walked away while Jerk Face looked around in a panic, trying to find the real one.

_'Idiot, if he's so 'elite' why doesn't he just try to sense out which chakra matches Konohamaru's?'_

"Oh man! I couldn't even beat that snobby trainer of mine! I wanna be Hokage so bad but I keep messing up! Why can't I do it?" Konohamaru asked as soon as we were far enough away and I dispersed all my clones.

"You really think it's that easy?"

"Huh?"

"To be Hokage you have to be the best in the village. You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you. Besides your just a kid, your gonna have to be a little older before you even have a chance of becoming Hokage. And by the way, there's no easy way to become Hokage, Believe it." I smiled at him.

"Besides, you also have to beat me."

He turned away from me, "Ha, who do you think you are anyway? Giving me a big lecture like that. That's it I'm not gonna be your apprentice anymore. From now on we're rivals." He smiled at me.

"Well I can't be your trainer anyway, 'cause tomorrow I'm gonna start my advance ninja studies. But I accept your challenge, and someday we'll fight for the title Hokage. So let's both look forward to that day, _Konohamaru_." I smiled as I walked off, waving. I like this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yay! another chapter done!  
> Me:...anyway please review your likes, dislikes, comments, or any questions you might have. See ya next chapter ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Me: so the first chapter was pretty short but I should have the next one out soon


End file.
